


倚椿新雪

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 八神光从未怀疑过他们与死无异
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 2





	倚椿新雪

**Author's Note:**

> *高石岳中心，DA全员向  
> *借鬼灭大体背景时代设定的斩鬼架空世界  
> *CP目前明确【光美】，两对骨科浓度挺高，岳&光弟妹组浓度也不低  
> *结局预计走【辅岳】&【京光】，文前注雷以示诚意

她很清楚地记得，高石岳回来的那天是个和他离去时一样的晴朗冬日。庭院里落满新年瑞雪，白晃晃的映着七七八八掠过的飞鸟，也映着男孩儿绘着祥云和仙鹤的浅色羽织与他金色的及颈短发、干净的眼。

不一样的是他并非离去时的孤身一人，他带了个和他们一般大岁数的孩子在身边。

孩子。

或许不该用这个词。故作深沉，被旁人听到是要被耻笑的。但经历过那些事的他们很难再有办法拥有这个年纪的年轻人该有的天真烂漫，纯粹无瑕。

灵魂早已不再炽热，不再鲜活，不再燃烧象征生机的光。面对同龄人像对待横跨几十年岁月的幼童。苍老得一塌糊涂的他们像冬日池塘里一汪结冰的死水。属于他们的时间早在三年前那场破灭一切希望的征战中就凝结成冰。像北风过境呼啸而至，骨肉断裂、血液黏结。

可她在岳的眼里分明又寻觅到了很多年前他们初见时对方怀抱过的熠熠星光。名为希望，名为理想。

那是和他们之前分别时不一样的。

分别前岳那双适才取回光明的眼像最深的古井，明明有着最清澈的颜色却深沉得暗淡无光。

挚友再次得以看到一草一木，她便明白他们的离别在旦夕之间，很快就要到来。

那段日子里岳对自己感到失望，她知道。

失去了太一的她就像没了太阳，没有人在丢失一切后还能够有力气在黑夜里长途跋涉去找微不可见的光。封闭的几叠房间是她最后一方净土，她迈不出那一步，各种意味上。

栗色的头发生长得很长很长，宽敞明亮的家不再人声鼎沸，不再笑语欢声，不再有笑着的哥哥，内敛的光子郎，温柔的空姐姐，活跃气氛的美美和体贴负责的前辈。也不会有那对性格迥异的可爱兄弟加入其中。

什么也看不见的岳依旧在努力欢笑。他尽心尽力地照顾她、保护她，跌跌撞撞，从会撞破膝盖到可以一个人摸着路平稳前行。他同她一样失去了一起为理想与信仰而战的同袍战友，他也失去了自己的兄长。但他似乎总是比她要坚强。怎么回事？更小些的时候，分明他还是哭的模样。

只剩下我们了。

岳在最开始会小心又坚定地同她这么讲。

是，只剩下他们了。

她萎靡不振过，无力迈出那一步，沉沦在自己的混沌天光中从寒蝉不再鸣叫到雪落。只能触碰一片黑暗的岳开始时不时问她今天是怎样。她会答，是晴天、云有很多、降了雪、庭院里开了山茶花。他问得很少，她答得也不多。他们都无力去经营一派祥和的景象。

他们都逐渐不正常。慢慢她连一个字也没有力气去说，岳开始一遍又一遍近乎偏执地问她，他是否像他的兄长。她不记得这样的日子过了多久，她只记得那年的冬天很长很长。

循环往复的圆断裂于某一个晴朗冬日的曙光降临前夕。

月落参横，烛影沦为稀薄碎光，岳解开他覆在失去光亮的眼上他逝去兄长的衣物一角，她再次见到了挚友那双像是上好的琉璃珠子般的眼睛。我不是哥哥。听不出分毫感情的话语却在末尾有了奇异的起伏，像是奚落。她知道他要走了。

你恨我吗？她这样问过。

如果不是因为她，谁都不会付出生命。至少不会是以那样快，那样惨烈的方式。岳该有理由恨她。或许她是希望岳恨她的。

我不恨你。

可岳面无表情，对她的疑问句给予了否定的答复。

但你再这样下去，我会。

她想，她是让他失望了。

离开了这里的岳去追寻自己的道，走着自己的路。她不再停滞不前，被遗落在角落的刀终于不再蒙尘。可她也没有忘记过离别前岳眼里的那一潭死水。她不可能忘，因为每一天清晨她都能在镜中看到同样的景象。

可归来的岳不一样了，眼里的东西要更鲜活，是瑰丽的玫红色，像那孩子的发梢燃起的犹如干枯的玫瑰一般跳动的热烈色彩。岳的时间好像开始流动起来，就如早春的河湾里化开的冰。

可是，那孩子太像了，实在是太像了。像到她仅仅只是起身间的匆匆一瞥就能察觉不对。

那孩子的眉眼与性子像极她逝去的兄长，又在某些特质上尽显石田家的长男曾经最夺目的风采。她感到不安。

凝结在他们身上的冰真的逐渐融化开来缓缓流淌了吗？

没有。她早该知道他们不正常。

本宫大辅是个神奇的少年，如永不熄灭的炉火，有着绵延不绝的熊熊火焰。旺盛，激烈，是遮不住的勃勃生机。仅仅是待在一起就好像能被余温所感染，甚至是更为剧烈的烫伤肺腑血脉。但对他们来讲却刚好，那是求之不得的光与热，被冻僵太久的人总是无法抗拒具有高温的任何事物，更不要讲是活生生的人。她想她能够明白岳眼中再次被点燃的星光是从何而来，又因何而起。只是，太危险了。

那太危险了，阿岳。

可她也会贪恋那样的热度与温暖，那孩子太像哥哥了。她明明是知道大辅与兄长有多么的不一样，却仍旧无法停止去探寻对方身上与太一相似之处的目光。真过分，他们太过分了。

她会咒骂自己，责怪在他人身上寻找逝去之人的自己与挚友。可一切又在往正常的方向发展，看起来他们似乎都要好起来。不论是虚假，又或者是表象。

回来的岳并不常到八神家拜访，但偶尔会带着那孩子来小坐。独自前来却是极少的，尽管那在很多年前是常事。平常到那对金发的兄弟未来做客，就有家里同她关系亲密的婆婆调侃那俩个小帅哥怎么还没有来哇。

那天破天荒跑来八神宅的岳神色很古怪。小光，你得来看看。他只是在重复这样的话，更多的她再怎样问也得不到任何信息。她便跟着他去了，岳总有他的道理。然后她目睹了她此生——至少是未来十年内无法忘却的场面。

那孩子、

名为大辅的少年手中扬起的刀闪耀出了和曾经的太一所持有的武器一样的光芒，是温暖的橘色的，夺目耀眼得如一团破开云层的红日。

有着与兄长神似面容的少年手持着与“勇气”相同气息的刀。刀刃削过风雪，也足以划破冷冽的空气，如跳跃着的火焰，滚烫着仿佛能蒸烧干冬日的干燥气息里所剩无几的水分。而更重要的是在他裸露出的胸口，那里出现了犹如太阳纹路的章纹烙印。

她几乎是要窒息了。

那是，那是哥哥的……

她无法说出完整的，成段的话语。岳望着在庭院里挥动着长刀的少年，又安静地看向她，沉甸甸的目光里藏着哀悯。在哀悯谁？不止是她。还有他自己。

太讽刺，这太讽刺了。

他们苦苦想要去继承的兄长的章纹，想要传承下去的兄长的意志不是因为时候未至、时机未到这样自欺欺人的理由没有落到他们身上，而是根本选择的便不是他们。

好奇怪。

胸口上浮现的东西和曾经救过我的大哥身上的一模一样。

那孩子突然跑过来，一边低头看着自己的胸口一边跟他们讲幼时的经历。岳的视线在她和大辅两人之间频繁地交替，最后沉沉地看了她一眼。

小光，我认为大辅还是由八神家来引导更合适。

给出了这样总结的一句话，而未等她开口，

喂！？我是什么被踢来踢去的东西吗——

那孩子表现得很不满。岳奇怪地看了会儿他，嘀咕了几声不愿意？你不是最喜欢小光了吗……

大辅往日里总是炯炯有神的眼睛瞬间挤满了复杂的情绪，几次试图张口又几次闭上，欲言又止的样子不像他。

想说什么就说啦。岳不由因对方罕见的模样而好奇，微笑起来。

-不说了！跟你说不通——

-哎？不要这样嘛大辅。

气呼呼的少年真实鲜活，她没怎么插话。岳讲的是对的，继承了八神太一的勇气章纹的大辅，修习八神家的剑式与心法在理论上是最合适的。但有时候凡事不是只讲究一个理想化，本人的意愿才更重要。她把这样的想法说与岳听，岳表示了认同与肯定。“但我不觉得大辅会不愿意。”说着又向刚刚气鼓鼓跑走的大辅喊，说你讲对不对啊——

对啦对啦反正和你说不通！

将上半身衣物脱下的少年在冰天雪地里打起赤膊，他继续挥舞起绽放着金橘色光芒的长刀，面对这边叫嚷时脸涨得通红。

哎不要因为热就脱衣服，会感冒的。

然后她看着老友把抱在怀里的刀随意放下，跑到那孩子所处的庭院另一端，两个人像讲价似的就武士的身体到底能否承受冬日里如此的低温而热火朝天的议论着。她想，大辅感到的热意并不只是因运动过多，也不是哥哥的章纹所致。

今日的天气依旧很好。像岳离去的那一天，也如他归来时。

-TB个C? -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有没有后续不知道反正自己先有爽到  
> 暗戳戳私心打个辅岳，和五老师大概敲定的也是这一对。感恩五老师这么棒的设想这么棒的梗，也感恩五老师鼓励我写出来呜呜呜呜不然真的就又变成脑内自嗨颅内那啥了


End file.
